In The Shadows
by White Fang2
Summary: This is a Balto story remade into my own new modern version with the original Balto characters and some newly added. The fic is about these new dogs in town and they're causing a bunch of trouble and its up to Balto and his friends to save the day, or wi


**In The Shadows**

_Written by White Fang_

Balto, Steele, Jenna, Nikki, Kaltag, Star © Universal Studios

Band, Bitey, Draco © Jason Wolfmann

Kayzer, Thunder Jack, Skyler © White Fang

Yukon © Jerimy Bass

Location: Huskies & Malamutes Bar (Nome, Alaska)

Time: 3:24 PM

Balto, Kayzer, Thunder Jack & Yukon walked into the bar and took their seats at the table that they usually use, they had been hunting for caribou in the forest and were coming back from a successful hunt. The place was full of cano-sapiens and humans having lunch, drinking or just chatting with friends.

THUNDER JACK (country accent): sipping his beer Whew! That dang Caribou is feisty this time of year

BALTO: Yeah, I almost thought that we weren't gonna get that one

YUKON: Heck, I never thought that hunting was gonna be this fun

KAYZER: Well, you learn something new everyday Yukon...

As they start eating lunch, three newcomers come into the bar, you could tell that they were newcomers, because their clothes looked like they were from warmer climates. There was a quite large Alaskan Malamute, but instead of being black and white like all the other Malamutes, he was pure white but he still had his blue eyes. There was also a Samoyed, pure white and with green eyes and finally a brown Chinook with brown eyes.

THUNDER JACK: Who the new whipper-snappers?

KAYZER: Dunno, but they don't like they're from any part of Alaska finishes his beer Well, I'm gonna give them a welcome, anyone wanna join me?

Everybody agreed and got up from the table and started to head towards the newcomers.

BAND: I hate this fucking place...I dunno why the hell we had to come HERE

DRACO: It's a nice place, besides we've been to everywhere else in the USA save here, so I thought it be nice to visit some place new and...

BAND: AH SHUT UP DRACO

BITEY: Stupid music...

BAND: I know Bitey, I hate Country music too...

DRACO: sees a few strangers come by Hey, here come some locals to say "hi"

BAND: I'll slice they're faces open if they try anything funny...

Kayzer walks up to Draco extending his hand.

KAYZER: Howdy, I'm Kayzer, welcome to Nome, Alaska

DRACO: shakes his hand Thank you, I'm Draco, these are my friends

BALTO: extending his hand to Band I'm Balto, and you are...?

BAND: Band... not shaking Balto's hand

Thunder Jack presents himself to Bitey, but just nods and doesn't speak, just giving a hard look in his face.

THUNDER JACK: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

BAND: Bitey doesn't talk much, so leave him alone

THUNDER JACK: Okay, I'm sorry

KAYZER: Anyway, welcome to Nome again and we hope you enjoy your stay

DRACO: Thank you, I'm sure we will, Mr. Kayzer

KAYZER: smiles Please just call me Kayzer...Care to join us for lunch?

DRACO: I would turns to the other 2 And you guys?

BAND: Uh, no, Bitey and I are gonna get the rooms we need at the motel, so we'll eat later

DRACO: Alright, suit yourselves

As Draco walks off with Kayzer, Balto and the others, Band just crosses his arms and growls a bit watching his "friend" leave him.

BAND: along, Bitey, let's go

Bitey nods and follows Band out to the streets.

About an hour later, Band was sitting out on the porch of the hotel, just staring into nothing as if he were bored, only watching a few people walk by and few female cano-sapiens go by as well. Bitey had gone to sleep in their hotel room and since Draco was still talking to Kayzer and the others, Band was all alone.

He yawned and was about to join Bitey in the room take a nap as well when out of the corner of his eye he saw something that caught his attention, he turns a looks at this beautiful looking female cano-sapien. Band smiled and watched how she walked out of the house across the street and walk away, even though she had a winter coat on, she still looked pretty to Band. He loved the way she walked and her unique rust red and cream white color of her fur, Band loved her even before he met her.

He decided to follow this female in a sorta stalking way, making it look like he was there by pure coincidence, he kept on following her until she reached her destination in the center of town, where she was walking up to Balto, Kayzer and the others.

KAYZER: greeting her Hello Jenna

BAND: in his mind Jenna...What a beautiful name for such a wonderful creature

He smiled and looked at her as if she were his own; his fantasies soon disappeared when he saw Jenna kiss Balto lovingly on his lips. He starts growling, he felt jealous, he wanted Jenna all to himself, which he knew was impossible but still desired her. He decided to control himself and go back, all this time he would be thinking about Jenna.

Later that day, by sunset time, Band was pacing around smoking a cigarette, he seemed to be waiting for somebody, finally Draco the came around.

DRACO: I got your message...Though I dunno how Bitey managed to tell it to me, since he barely speaks 2 or 3 words at a time...

BAND: blows smoke at Draco's face It's about time you got here, I already had 5 cigarettes waiting for you

DRACO: Well, what was it that you wanted to talk about?

BAND: I saw a girl today and...

DRACO: mumbles and rolls eyes Here we go again...

BAND: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

DRACO: I know you Band, it always starts with "I saw a girl today and I want you to hook me up with her", it's the same thing over and over again and it always turns out wrong. Either she's has a mate or she doesn't want you, you get pissed off and...

BAND: grabs Draco by the neck I want you to shut up and listen to me, okay? growls

Draco nods in fear, he knew that Band could kill him whenever he wanted to and he didn't want to die just yet.

BAND: I do want you to hook me up with somebody...That beauty that they call Jenna

DRACO: Jenna? Oh no, Band, I can't, she's married to Balto, you'll never have a chance with her

BAND: I DON'T CARE!

DRACO: Band, remember your first wife?

BAND: ...

DRACO: Don't say you can't remember Calysta, she was the love of your life and you blew it all 'cause you can't keep your dick in your pants

Band finally explodes and punches Draco in the face with full force, knocking him down and making his nose bleed, he kicks him a few times in the stomach before picking him up and pushing him up against the wall, growling hard at him.

BAND: Look at me you scum bag...If you don't remember our deal I'll remind you that until the day I die, you do whatever I say when I say and how I say it too...Is this in any way unclear?

Draco shakes his head slowly.

BAND: Good, now then...You present me to Balto and his friends, we let a few days go by so that we become "buddies" and then we make the move...You hook me up with her on an "innocent" little meeting

DRACO: O-Okay

BAND: Good...

Band slaps Draco's face with the back of his hand and lets his limp body fall to the snow, he then leaves him to back to the hotel...An hour later Draco gets up and heads back to his hotel room.

The next morning, Balto was with Steele, Nikki, Kaltag and Star hanging out in front of the Sled Dog Society, a place where every sled dog in Alaska was registered at.

KALTAG: So, tell us Balto, who is this Draco and his other 2 friends?

BALTO: Well, Draco is a Chinook like you and his other 2 friends I don't know them yet, but I did shake their hands...I believe they were named Band and Bitey

STEELE: Band? Heh, what a stupid name laughs a bit

STAR: Bitey sounds stupider

NIKKI: Well, if he bites like a wolf, then maybe you shouldn't make fun of that name

Then the guys see Draco and the other 2 walking towards them.

BALTO: Here they come now, Steele no comments about anybody's name

STEELE: Heh, whatever

DRACO: Hello everyone

BALTO: Hello again Draco, may I present to you Steele and my sled teammates Nikki, Kaltag and Star

STEELE: Also known as the Three Stooges chuckles

DRACO: Pleased to meet you all

NIKKI: Same here, pal

DRACO: And these are my friends, Band and Bitey, Band used to be a sled dog and Bitey doesn't talk much

BAND: little smile Nice to meet you all

STEELE: What kind of dog are ya?

BAND: A Malamute, like you

STAR: Strange, you're not black and white

BAND: sighs, annoyed My parents were Malamutes, but I came out white

STEELE: Well, the least we can is that you're an original Malamute

BAND: ...If you see it that way, yes...

They all went on talking about each other, all except Bitey; he would just nod or grunt and say a few words every now and then. Band was looking at Balto, looking at him like an insect that he wanted to kill so badly. From the inside his anger burned like a fire and from the outside he seemed calm and sorta friendly.

For the next few days, Band held his urge to push Balto out of his life to become sorta buddies with him, and then the day finally came, the day he was going to make his "date" with Jenna. He found Draco coming out of the General Store; he grabs him and then brings him into the alley.

DRACO: What is your problem?

BAND: Tonight's the night, Draco...

DRACO: Oh no, I'm not gonna do this

BAND: You ARE gonna do this

DRACO: And what am I suppose to say? Band wants to see you and make you his bitch?

BAND: Leave the sarcasm for now, I want you to tell Jenna that Balto wants to talk to her...alone in the boiler room behind the hospital, it's the perfect place for some passion to happen!

DRACO: This is insane...

BAND: Do it, Draco, Jenna...I think she could be the one for me

DRACO: What!? Can you even listen to what you're saying? You want to mate somebody who's already married! Band, can't you just leave her alone for another?

BAND: growls grabbing Draco's neck Don't get me angry...Do what I tell you to and do it NOW!

Band lets go of Draco and Draco walks off to do what Band ordered him to do, Band just snickers.

BAND: to himself Tonight, my love...Tonight...

He had that evil look in his eyes that showed that he was crazy.

Kayzer's house, a few blocks away from the boiler room, Jenna was there "babysitting" Skyler, Kayzer's son. At the same time, Kayzer had a tenant staying in the guest room, Yukon another Alaskan Malamute.

SKYLER: grunting I can't believe that my dad got me a babysitter

JENNA: You should be thanking him, I'm doing him a favor

YUKON: It's true, but I do think that you are too old to have a babysitter

SKYLER: Then why the hell didn't he leave you in charge of me?

YUKON: I wasn't here at the moment

SKYLER: Why do I ever bother to talk to you... pouts and continues watching TV

There was a knock on the door, Jenna goes to open it and sees Draco there.

JENNA: Oh, hello Draco, how are you?

DRACO: I'm fine thanks...Listen, Balto wants to see you

JENNA: Really? Where?

DRACO: In the boiler room

JENNA: Is it urgent?

DRACO: Well, we can say it is

JENNA: Okay, I'll be there right away gets her coat Yukon, can you take care of Skyler for me?

YUKON: Of course

JENNA: Thanks

Meanwhile in the boiler room, Band sat there, watching the red light coming from the hot boiler, watching the fire in his eyes. It brought back memories...memories that he had placed them in the back of his mind for some reason.

He started having flashbacks, of his wife Calysta and of the way they were, until Band started having love affairs with another female, that's where their marriage started to fall apart. He then remembers on how he murdered his wife, with a knife in a cold blooded fashion...The images of him stabbing his wife kept repeating itself inside his head until he heard a sound that brought him out of his trance. He looks up and sees Jenna coming into the room.

JENNA: Um, hello

BAND: Hello there

JENNA: You must be Band

BAND: Yes I am, you must be Jenna, Balto's told me a lot about you

JENNA: Oh, has he?

BAND: Yes, I know him

JENNA: Ah yes, I see

BAND: You're expecting something?

JENNA: Actually yes, I'm waiting for Balto, he was supposed to meet me here

BAND: Funny, I haven't seen him yet

JENNA: Well, then maybe I can wait here until he comes

BAND: Yes, of course, I could keep you company

JENNA: sits down Thank you...

BAND: So...I hear that Balto's quite the hero of this town

JENNA: Oh yes, not only of the town, but of all Alaska too

BAND: Yes, the "All American Hero" he is, eh?

JENNA: smiles Well, yes he is

BAND: You love him a lot?

JENNA: Oh yes, we got married a few months ago, we had our honeymoon on a cruise ship

BAND: Sounds romantic...Pity that I can enjoy such things anymore

JENNA: Why you say that?

BAND: Well you see, I was married, but my wife died...tragic death...

JENNA: I'm sorry to hear

BAND: It's alright...I've recovered, but of course puts his hand on Jenna's thigh I'm always willing to love somebody else again...

Band starts moving his hand along Jenna's thigh, Jenna pushes his hand off.

JENNA: What the hell are you doing?

BAND: Nothing...just exercising my lover boy status of course

JENNA: In case you don't remember, I'm married to Balto

BAND: Aww c'mon, just a little playful strokes won't hurt...

Band tries to kiss Jenna, Jenna fights back, just then the door opens and Balto rushes in and punches Band, pushing him away from his wife.

BALTO: You goddamn lair...

JENNA: confused Balto, what's going?

BALTO: I called over Kayzer's house and since you weren't there I started to worry, then Draco told me that you were here...But I never expected to see YOU

Band just growls.

BALTO: What make you think you could put your paws on my wife?

BAND: Get over it, Wolf-dog, it was only gonna be a one night stand, though very passionate

JENNA: slaps Band You're so disgusting

Band growled hard, his anger began to boil deep inside him and at that moment he felt like he was gonna explode and probably kill Balto, but he swallowed his sinister urge and got up and walked about flashing his fangs at Balto as he walked out.

BAND: in his mind This isn't over Balto...

By the next morning, everything was like nothing happened; although now everybody could see that Balto was not so friendly with Band and visa versa, things had changed and some of them wanted answers. Balto was sitting at the bar all alone drinking a beer; Steele and Kaltag walk in and go to sit down with him.

STEELE: Two beers, Doc...

KALTAG: How are ya Balto?

BALTO: I've been better...

KALTAG: What's wrong?

BALTO: Band tried to make a move on Jenna

STEELE: That weirdo mutt? Geez, I thought I was only one who tried to make moves on Jenna

BALTO: This is serious Steele, Band doesn't seem to be like any other dog that just wants a piece of Jenna...He looked...Like if he were a psycho or something

KALTAG: Maybe you're overacting

BALTO: sighs I dunno...I mean, I fear for Jenna's safety, 'cause I don't know what's with that guy

KALTAG: Why don't you go and talk to Kayzer, he might be able to help you

BALTO: Maybe I will gets up, pays for his beer and walks out Thanks guys

STEELE: He looks really messed up

KALTAG: You know something, I have the feeling that Balto might be right about Band

STEELE: What? That psycho thing? That's just his fear of losing Jenna talking for him

KALTAG: I'm serious, maybe Band is like that...And there's only one person who can tell me the truth

He gets up, buts on his coat and leaves Steele.

STEELE: The whole freakin' world has gone crazy...

Balto soon arrives at Kayzer's house, they greet each other and sit down and he starts telling him the whole thing that happened the night before and about his fears that were burning him up inside.

KAYZER: Is there anything I can do to help you?

BALTO: Yeah...Maybe you can use your connections to run a criminal history check up on him

KAYZER: I could try...What's his name again?

BALTO: Band McKinley

KAYZER: Alright, I'll let you know if I have something okay

BALTO: Thanks, Kayzer

KAYZER: Don't mention it...Now go home and rest up, remember that tonight is our reunion at the Sled Dog Society

BALTO: makes a face Aww man, I forgot about that

KAYZER: I know it may seem like a drag for you, but at least come, eat the appetizers and then you and Jenna can go home

BALTO: Alright, thanks again...

Balto leaves, Kayzer then runs upstairs and walks into his son's room, Skyler was playing a video game.

SKYLER: Need anything dad?

KAYZER: Your laptop

SKYLER: It's under my bed, what do you need it for?

KAYZER: Internet, it still works, does it?

SKYLER: Yeah, I changed the modem last week

KAYZER: Thanks

SKYLER: Love you dad

KAYZER: Love you too son and sniffs Take a bath

Skyler sniffs himself and decides to do so.

Later on that day, Draco was sitting outside on the porch of the hotel where they were staying at when Kaltag comes around with Nikki and Star.

DRACO: Hi guys, nice to see you come and visit me some time

NIKKI: How's life treating ya?

DRACO: Good, thank you

KALTAG: Listen, Draco, the guys and I want to talk to you

DRACO: Oh? And about what?

KALTAG: Well you see...Would you happen to know anything about Band trying to get Jenna last night?

DRACO: sighs and hangs his head I do...

KALTAG: What?

DRACO: Band forced me to hook him up with Jenna...I tried to stop him from doing it but he made me do it

STAR: Why didn't you just say "No"?

DRACO: It's not that easy...You don't know Band as well as I do...You just don't...

KALTAG: Can you tell us about it?

Draco just stares into space for a few seconds and then he takes a deep breath, lets out a long sigh and nods in agreement.

DRACO: I was orphaned when I was young and well Band was a street dog, he took me in and he gave me everything I wanted...A life, a home, food...All those things that one needs to live. At first I was thinking that he was a good guy...Until that night...

NIKKI: What happened?

DRACO: He got married to this beautiful female, a German Shepherd, Calysta was her name...They happy together, until Band started having love affairs and needless to say, she found out and they had a big fight

STAR: You watched them fight without stopping them?

DRACO: I was outside when I saw their silhouettes and their screams from a window...It finally happened...Band stabbed Calysta to death...

They all gasp.

DRACO: There was a part of Band's life I didn't know...which was that he's crazy about females, all kinds, and that he can obsessive at times and when his anger takes control shivers a bit Believe me, you don't want to know him after you see him angry

KALTAG: God...I never would've imagined that...

NIKKI: Why don't you leave him?

DRACO: I can't...I owe him too much to leave or betray him...

KALTAG: God, look at yourself, you're practically Band's pet!

DRACO: I know! But I don't know what to do!

STAR: M-Maybe we should get rid of him...

DRACO: It's not that easy...trust me, Band is resourceful...At this moment I can't think of anything else...Excuse me he gets up and leaves

Nikki, Kaltag and Stat just sit there, not knowing what to do or what to think.

Meanwhile, Kayzer was checking up police files online, he scrolled down looking at mostly human criminals and then suddenly stumbled upon Band's picture. He clicks on the icon and starts seeing reports on him some words caught his attention like "Murder", "Mental Institute" and "Mild Insanity".

KAYZER: surprised Oh my God...

In another part of town, Band and Bitey hand broken into somebody's tool shed, they had their guns at hand and were just picking up a few leather tools that would assist them in combat.

BITEY: Ready?

BAND: You bet I am...

Going back with Kayzer, he was rushing over to Balto's house, he told him and Jenna about what he had found about him.

BALTO: I knew that dog wasn't all right...

KAYZER: He's dangerous, but with my experiences I've had with crazier people than him, I think we can beat him

JENNA: But how?

VOICE: BALTO!

It was Star, he was running up the 3 of them and told him what Kaltag and Nikki had heard from Draco.

BALTO: Do you know where Draco is?

STAR: He's at the hotel

BALTO: Alright, Jenna, go to Kayzer's house and stay with Yukon and Skyler

Jenna nods and gets her coat.

BALTO: Kayzer, Star, you two come with me I got a plan on how to get rid of this fleabag

They both nod and follow Balto.

Draco walked out of the hotel and into the streets, only to be hit on the head and then dragged into somewhere dark. A few minutes later, he woke up in a dark place with Band's deep blue eyes staring at him.

DRACO: W-Where am I?

BAND: You died and gone to hell, you're with me you idiot

DRACO: Band, what are you doing?

BAND: Just shut up, okay, just shut up!

DRACO: Band, you need help...

BAND: BITEY!

Bitey comes out of the darkness and slashes Draco's face with his claws, Draco tried desperately to fight back, but Bitey was too strong and too fast for him, besides Draco was the worse fighter there was. Finally Bitey had gotten him in a headlock (and not the playful kind) and was choking him in that position.

BAND: Bitey here has orders to kill you when I say so, so you better obey me or suffer the consequences

DRACO: What do you want now?

BAND: Jenna of course, if I can't take her at will I'll take her by force

DRACO: What!? You're fucking crazy

BAND: Maybe so, but with all do respect, I'm not the one who's neck is gonna be broken soon

Bitey squeezes Draco making the headlock tighter and making gasp for air.

BAND: Now then...What can we do? What do you recommend that we do so that I can get Jenna all to myself?

DRACO: I know a way...

Band signals at Bitey to let Draco go.

DRACO: Jenna is at Kayzer's house, she'll leave for her home at sunset, you can catch her there and then kidnap her before Balto has a chance to do anything

BAND: passes around Hmm, not a bad idea...I actually kinda like it...Draco you are a genius, it's perfect

DRACO: Of course, you're gonna have to do it with no one watching you, which is hard to do since this town is quite active sometimes

BAND: Ah Draco...Always underestimating me, you forget that I have a few elements on my side that give me an advantage and with the help of Bitey, I'll soon have Jenna in my arms

BITEY: We wait...

BAND: Yes, we wait until sunset...I'll be waiting for you my love...

It was sunset, Jenna steps out of Kayzer's house and slowly starts walking into the streets, looking around to see if anyone was there, she saw nobody...but in the shadows was Band, watching her approach him. Band on watched her, looking at her body up and down, he loved her, he grinned evilly seeing Jenna coming so close.

BAND: jumps out in front of her HA! Hello sugar!

JENNA: NOW BALTO!

BAND: confused Huh?

He looks around and then looks up seeing Balto on the roof who howled loudly, suddenly several dogs come out with their weapons at hand all pointing them at Band. Bitey soon joined the seen, also being at gun point of the rest, it was a trap, but Band didn't seem so concerned. Because he saw Draco standing there in the crowd and unarmed.

BAND: Draco get us outta here NOW!

DRACO: No, Band...

BAND: What? Do what I tell you or you die!

DRACO: It's over Band, we're through, and all this catching you was a plan that Balto and I made to get you

BAND: What!?

BALTO: He's right, Band, you've gone too far and now you will be outcast of the town, so pack you things and get outta here

BAND: HA! You can't make me

BALTO: Wanna bet?

BAND: Go ahead...Make my day...

BALTO: GET HIM!

All the dogs dropped their weapons and started attack them, they were too many for both Band and Bitey to handle, so finally they retreated and ran out of the town. The other cheered watching this, but Draco wasn't celebrating just yet, he knew Band and he knew that this wasn't going to be the last time they see him.

As Band and Bitey walked along the woods, they came by an old abandoned cabin, the outside covered in snow, they took a look at it and decided to make it their home. Band takes one look over his shoulder and sees the town lights not so far away.

BAND: in his mind This isn't over...

Back in town, everybody was going home, Balto walked up along side of Draco.

BALTO: pats his back You gonna be okay?

DRACO: Yeah...I just feel strange that I betrayed somebody who gave me all the things I need in my life

BALTO: I get ya, I know that it wasn't easy for you to do something like this, but believe me it had to be done...Who knows what else Band would've done if we had done nothing

DRACO: I understand Balto, but the thing is that I know Band...He doesn't give up so easily...I'm afraid of him coming back and trying to kill us all

BALTO: Look don't worry about it, I'm sure that things will be okay...And if Band does come back, I'm sure that we can take of him...So tried to sleep tight tonight and start thinking that you're free from that jerk

DRACO: smiles some Thanks Balto, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight

BALTO: Goodnight

Jenna comes up to Balto and hugs him.

BALTO: You're gonna be okay Jenna...

JENNA: smiles I know...I can't never love another like I love you

BALTO: I love you too

They kiss each other on the lips, take each others hands and walk home together.

Later that night, everything was peaceful, even where Band and Bitey were, they had made that old cabin their "home away from home" until further notice, they had even lighten up a fire. Bitey was asleep on the porch while Band was sitting on a log watching the fire crack and feeding it logs and sticks to keep it going.

The flames flickered in his eyes as he stared into it, he could remember ever so clearly the things he has done to the females he has loved in the past and of the males he has hated as well. One couple came into mind, a big Mastiff and his wife, their names were Kian and Joan, he remembers the first time he laid his eyes on her and he remembers how much he hated Kian for always getting in his way.

He starts having a flashback...

Kian and Joan were sitting down under a tree, close to the edge of a river which was coming from a beautiful waterfall not too far from them, they both holding each other and been romantic, that's where he appeared. Joan gasped seeing Band and Kian growled at the sight of his face.

BAND: Hello Joan

KIAN: What the hell are YOU doing here?

BAND: Just want to have a simple conversation with your wife

KIAN: The only thing you're getting is your tail whooped!

JOAN: Kian stop, I can handle this...Band get outta here, I told you I'm married to Kian and I love him, not you

BAND: I can see your point, but I think you fail to see mine...

KIAN/JOAN: ...

BAND: You see I like challenges...I like taking the risk of trying to reach the untouchable...One could say that I'm perfect to climb Mount Everest...And you, Joan, you are what I desire for...You are the reason I stalk you everywhere you go and you're the reason I break into your house and just smell your clothes to get the sweet scent of your body

KIAN: getting up, making a fist Alright, I have enough of you

Just before Kian could punch him, Band makes a swift move with a kick to his face, making his nose bleed. Kian becomes furious and they start fighting fiercely, until finally Band had weaken him enough to be able to scratch up his face and sink his fangs into his neck. He did so and kill him instantly, Kian's limp body falls to the ground, the lower half on the ground and the upper half in the water, Joan watched in horror as the blood of his husband streamed down the river.

JOAN: ...You...You monster!

BAND: I've been known to turn a few head before

Joan starts to run, but Band grabs her by the arm and twists her other so she couldn't escape him.

BAND: Now listen to me Joan...You are no longer Mrs. Kian Egan, you are now Mrs. Band McKinley, we are gonna go back home and pack our things and move...You don't get a chance to say goodbye to ANYONE. I want this to be our little secret, understood?

JOAN: whimpering a bit ...Okay

BAND: Now don't cry now, let's just go and we'll leave for some place new...

Indeed they did return to Kian's house, but in one chance Joan grabbed the gun and shot herself, she'd rather be dead than to be with Band. Band heard the gunshot and growled seeing her dead body laying there on the floor with blood all over.

Band comes out of his flashback...Everything was quiet, except for the sounds of the fire cracker and of the wind blowing gently among the trees. He puts in one last long into the fire and then retires to the inside of the cabin to sleep on the floor, since the couch that was there was old and more dirty than the floor itself...He lays down, closes his eyes and dozes off.

About 2 days later, everything was starting to go back to normal and it seemed like everybody was starting to forget about Band, even though he knew that he was just a mile or so from town.

By nightfall, everything seemed quiet, except for a young female cano-sapien who was heading for home; she decided to take a shortcut through a long alley between to large empty warehouses. Halfway through she encounter somebody there, she couldn't make out who it was, because of the darkness...There was a sudden loud scream that echoed and then silence.

The next morning, Kayzer, Yukon and Skyler inspected the area, since they were the only ones who heard those screams, but paid not much attention since they tired. They walk into the alley and find the bloody body of that female and blood splattered everywhere.

YUKON: shocked Oh God...

Kayzer brings his son closer to him and covers his eyes so not to continue seeing the bloody mess.

KAYZER: Who could've done this?

SKYLER: looking up I'll let you guess daddy, look points

Both Kayzer and Yukon look up and see a writing on the wall, the phrase "Love can be your death Balto" was written in blood, blood from the dead female.

KAYZER: ...We...We gotta tell Balto...

A while later, Balto arrives and sees the words written in blood on the wall, Balto just glares at it, feeling angry that Band has committed such atrocity and that he still has the nerve to come into town when he was outcast. But at the same time he was worried, worried that his own life could be in danger, or even Jenna's life or everybody's life would be in danger because of Band.

KAYZER: What are you gonna do?

BALTO: ...Get Thunder Jack and the rest of the team...We're going hunting...

Kayzer nods showing no expression on his face and then runs off.

A while later, Balto returned home, he heard Jenna coming down the stairs and approaching him.

JENNA: What happened?

BALTO: There...There was a murder out on Snow Avenue and I think it was Band...

JENNA: That monster...Are you certain it's him?

BALTO: Yes...He wrote in blood "Love can be your death Balto"

JENNA: Oh my God...This guy is sick...

BALTO: I know, that's why Kayzer, Thunder Jack and the rest of us are gonna hunt Band and Bitey down and make sure they're stay far away from us

JENNA: I'm going with you

BALTO: No, you stay here, it's too dangerous for you

JENNA: Balto, you know that I have been in worse situation than these, we both have faced off wild animals

BALTO: But never one who's a psycho

JENNA: Oh Balto...

The phone in the house suddenly rings, Balto goes into the kitchen and picks up the receiver...

BALTO: Hello? no one answers Hello... no ones there Strange... hangs up

The phone rings again, Jenna answers this time and starts hearing some breathing on the other end.

JENNA: hangs up Somebody's fooling around with us...

BALTO: If it rings again, I'll put it on speaker and see if we can make then talk...

The phone rings again, Balto pushes the speaker button and listens to the breaths of somebody on the other line.

BALTO: WHO IS THIS?

VOICE: You should know me...I am calling to say that you are all gonna DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

JENNA: WHO THE HELL IS THIS?

VOICE: Why Jenna my love...

BALTO: whispers It's Band...

VOICE: I miss you so much, you look so good from where I'm at

Jenna looks out the windows frantically.

BALTO: WHERE ARE YOU?

BAND: Oh you Wolf-dogs are so naive, you can't escape me Balto, you can run but you can't hide! I'm everywhere! I'm watching your every move! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA DIE! hangs up

BALTO: BAND!? BAND!

Balto growls and breaks the phone with his fist.

BALTO: DAMN!

Jenna slowly approaches Balto and wraps her arms around him, holding him tightly, Balto hugs Jenna tight and nuzzles his wife.

BALTO: gently says Maybe you should come with us...

Jenna nods.

There was a knock on the door.

THUNDER JACK: from behind the door We're here Balto!

Balto takes Jenna by the hand and they both walk out.

THUNDER JACK: Kayzer gave me your message takes out his big knife What are we hunting?

BALTO: Band...He's gone too far, he tried to take Jenna away from me, he's hurt innocent lives and if we don't stop him...He could go mental and start killing us all...one by one

KAYZER: Draco, do you know where Band and Bitey might be?

DRACO: Well, they both were sled dogs, so they know a thing or two on how to survive in the wild, so I'm guessing that they might've found a cave, made it their home and now Band goes freakin' crazy and we have to stop him

BALTO: Alright...Kaltag you Nikki, Star and Thunder Jack with you, you'll be covering the north part of the words, while Jenna, Kayzer, Yukon and Steele come with me to check out the south side. Maybe if we cover enough ground we can catch them and chase them off

STAR: What if they try to kill us?

Silence overcomes them...

BALTO: Well...We'd have to fight back...And if it's necessary, we'll kill them...I don't want it to come to that, but we will if we have to

A few moments later, the decided themselves into the groups that Balto assigned and headed out into the forest, armed with whatever they had. Balto held Jenna's hand making sure that she was close to him.

Back in the cabin where Band and Bitey, they were both just sitting around watching the sun as it moved into position showing that it was afternoon already.

BITEY: sniffing the air They're coming...

BAND: Yes...I can feel it myself too

BITEY: And now?

BAND: Well, we're just gonna have to give Balto and the rest a little welcome, don't you think? evil grin

Bitey nods and grunts in agreement.

BAND: I swear that Balto won't live to see daylight again...

Hours had gone by, it was starting to get close to sunset and both of the groups hadn't found or seen anything that could give away the whereabouts of Band or Bitey.

The group that was taking the northern route, lead by Balto, found the cabin where Band was.

DRACO: Band was here alright...They lit a fire and used the house as protection for the night

STEELE: walking into the house And they left it too, those jackasses must be long time gone by now

KAYZER: I don't think so, if he's the psycho that I think he is, he must be lurking around here...Yukon, do you think you can still use your tracking techniques?

YUKON: Of course, I was the best tracking dog in all of Canada

Both Yukon and Kayzer start sniffing around seeing if they could find a scent.

YUKON: I got a scent...

KAYZER: So did I...It's Bitey, I know it, he went that way points southeast

YUKON: pointing northwest So band went this way

DRACO: They separated...I wonder why

BALTO: It's harder to catch one at a time than both of them at the same time, lets just hope that Kaltag and the rest can catch Bitey...

STEELE: Well...What are we waiting for? cocks his gun This hunt ain't over

Meanwhile, a few miles from where Balto was, Kaltag was leading his small team around hills and valleys, to them it seemed like they were looking for nothing, because there was nothing insight other than snow and a few trees.

NIKKI: This hunt is leading to nowhere...

STAR: Maybe we should go home

THUNDER JACK: That's not an option in this case...Because any good hunting wolf knows that his prey is hiding...And will use the elements that he has in his favor to escape

Thunder Jack looks around the area with his eyes, looking out for anything suspicious, he suddenly spots a toe from a boot, peeking out from behind a tree. He takes out his knife and signals the rest to stay back and stay quiet; his steps were slow as he approached the tree, seeing that the boot didn't move.

THUNDER JACK: in his mind He must think he's hiding so well...Boy this varmint is so wrong...

He suddenly pounces and then dives into mid air hitting nothing and falling back into the snow. He looks up and sees that the boot he saw was standing there all alone, no leg or body connected to it.

He was baffled and then suddenly was attacked from behind by Bitey, who had placed that boot purposely to draw their attention and then attack them using his element of surprise to his advantage. They both wrestled with each other on the ground, rolling around, claws slashing and fangs opening wounds in each others flesh.

KALTAG: DON'T JUST STAND HERE, WE GOTTA HELP HIM!

Nikki and Star agreed and ran over to help Thunder Jack, Bitey knock him out cold and then went to attack Nikki, Kaltag and Star all at the same time. You might think that 3 against 1 is a bit unfair, but the thing with Bitey was that he was fast, strong and had cat-like abilities to move around and then attack swiftly with his jaws and claws.

Bitey sinks his fangs into Nikki's neck, he yelps in pain feeling those thick, long fangs penetrating his flesh. Bitey had strong jaws, thus his name, Kaltag comes up and starts whacking Bitey's neck with the butt off his gun trying to set Nikki free, Bitey just growled hard and held on tightly to his jaw grip.

He finally lets go and punches Kaltag in the face, he turns around and sees Star, Star starts cowering down, he was frighten on what was gonna happen to him. Bitey grabs him and in one swift move, smacks Star's body against a tree, making Star double over in pain on the ground.

Bitey breathes heavily and looks around to what he did...He liked it, he smiled evilly licking the blood off his lips and tasting it, blood to him was his delicacy after coming out victorious of a battle. He spits over on Thunder Jack's face and then disappeared into the woods.

Sunset was starting and Balto's team had gone astray from the original path.

STEELE: This sucks...We're chasing after something that's not here anymore

JENNA: How can you be so sure?

STEELE: I only fight what I can see and if I don't see anything, then forget it

YUKON: C'mon Steele, don't wimp out now

STEELE: grabs Yukon by his shirt I AM NOT WIMPING OUT!

KAYZER: separates them Knock it off guys...

BALTO: Look guys, we'll keep going for another hour or until its dark and then we'll head back, okay?

Before anyone could answer, there was a slight rustle in a few bushes just ahead of them and then they faintly see a figure disappear. Steele growls and starts to walk in the direction he saw that figure.

KAYZER: Steele, wait!

Steele didn't listen to Kayzer, he just kept going in that direction, like he was gonna stalk whatever was there, one moment Steele was there and the next moment he was gone.

BALTO: Well...We got nothing else to do but...

Suddenly and evil laughter echoes all around, everybody looks around the area that they were in frantically looking for the source, at first there was nothing and then they see the white Malamute stand there up against a tree.

BAND: Well...Look what we got here, Jenna, how are you my love?

BALTO: cocks his gun and points it Band Back off Band!

BAND: Oh Balto, I wouldn't do that if I were you...You see I had taken the precaution to ensure that your other group of friends wouldn't come here and disturb our fun

KAYZER: growls What did you do to Kaltag and Thunder Jack?

BAND: Let's just say that Bitey said "hi" to them...And he's gonna say "hi" to Steele right now

BALTO: Kayzer you fight him off, Yukon you go and track Kaltag and the others and take them to the hospital

Kayzer nods.

YUKON: Yes, sir!

Kayzer goes over to Band and tires to punch him, Band moves away from the punch and soon they were fighting, Yukon leaves without Band seeing him.

JENNA: What are we gonna do?

BALTO: Help Steele

He takes Jenna's hand and run offs with her, Band sees this and is infuriated by this.

BAND: JENNA!

KAYZER: SHUT UP!

Kayzer punches Band in the face again and then their fight continues, it started out something like a boxing fight, but then it went intensifying to be a clash of jaws and claws.

Between the both of them they had opened wounds in each others flesh; blood was dripping down their bodies and with each blow came another harder one. Finally Band using all his strength lifted Kayzer up and threw him; Kayzer hits his back on a tree and screams in pain. He slides down to his knees and breathes heavily, at his age he was starting to have back problems and well it seemed like they got a bit worse.

Band walks up to Kayzer and kicks him under his chin, making him fall back in the ground; he lay on his side and groaned in pain.

BAND: Loser...

Meanwhile, Balto and Jenna were running follow the scent that was left behind by Steele, the suddenly come to a lake, it was frozen...they look around and see nothing.

JENNA: Look points

Balto looks and sees Bitey and Steele fighting hard with each other, they were both wounded and were both still going on with it.

BALTO: shouts to Steele GET HIM STEELE!

Steele grabs Bitey by the neck and then suddenly trips and lands on a patch of thin ice, the both disappeared under water.

BALTO: C'mon, we can go around the lake

Jenna nods and runs behind Balto following him.

Underwater, Steele was swimming back to the surface of the ice, meanwhile Bitey was trying hard to swim, but he couldn't he didn't know how to swim...Steele watched as Bitey's body sank deeper into the water. Steele surfaces and struggles in the freezing water to get to shore, Balto and Jenna arrived on time so they helped Steele out and laid him on the ground.

STEELE: shivering Stupid dog...Doesn't know how to swim laughs a bit

BALTO: looks over the patch of thin ice where Bitey fell in He can't survive that

STEELE: What about Band? Where's that loser?

VOICE: SURPRISE BASTARDS!

They all turn and see Band there holding a machine gun, he starts firing with that gun like a mad dog forcing them to run and hide behind some trees, Steele barely made it but he managed to find cover. Band finished his entire round of bullets; he throws down the gun and starts running off.

BAND: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

BALTO: I'm going after him

JENNA: grabbing Balto's arm Wait, what about us?

BALTO: ...Help Steele back home, find Kayzer and the both of you get outta here!

JENNA: Okay... kisses Balto on his lips Please come back alive

BALTO: I will hugs her and runs off

Jenna watches him leave and then goes over to help Steele stand up.

STEELE: That Wolf-dog never gives up, does he?

JENNA: Why else do you think I married him?

STEELE: Maybe he was good in bed with you

JENNA: disgusted Steele...

Steele just chuckles and walks with Jenna.

Balto ran...He was the fastest dog in Alaska, his legs pumping hard like mad and his breath short big strong. He was soon catching up to Band, but Band was using trying to loose Balto by rapidly changing direction or zigzagging between trees, Band jumps over a bush.

Balto prepares himself and does the same jump, but when he lands he tips over a rock and hits the ground. He slowly lifts his head up from the snow, breathing heavily and looks around, Band wasn't insight, he gets up and starts walking straight ahead, which was the last direction he saw Band take. He comes into a very larger opening among the woods, all he could see was snow and rocks and few yards away was the end to a cliff.

BALTO: in his mind Band's not that stupid to jump...

He suddenly hears a roar; he turns and sees Band pouncing at him and with his mouth wide open ready to sink his fangs into Balto's face. Balto puts his hands up and holds Band above him as he was pinned down, Band growling in his face and drooling too.

BAND: Here we are now...Face to face...Pity you have to die...

BALTO: You're sick Band, you're mentally sick!

BAND: Maybe so...But at least I know what love is and I know what I want...And you should know that I get whatever I want!

Balto snaps, he bends his leg and using his feet pushes Band off of him and over his body, he quickly stands and sees that Band was standing close to the edge of the cliff. Balto didn't want to push him off, because Band wasn't close enough to do so, meanwhile Band gets up and was ready to pounce on Balto again, when suddenly the cliff under his feet gave away and Band fell downward to his end.

Balto just watched how Band's body fell under, he didn't bother to see if he went splat on the floor or not, he just sits back and breathes heavily taking a short rest before making the journey home. He said a little prayer to himself and thanked God that it was over now, he then gets up and walks away.

By this time it was dark, when Band finally woke up he found himself far away from the cliff where he fell off of, he tries to get up but it hurt him so much that he decided to lay there. A few seconds later, he sees some white eyes coming towards him, he looks up and sees an entire pack of wolves coming towards him...seeing him like if he were the main course.

BAND: GET BACK! GET BACK!

WOLF1: You're days of darkness are over

WOLF2: You will soon be put to suffer

WOLF3: And burn in hell with the rest of us

BAND: Do what you want to me...But before so, let me just say one thing...I LOVE YOU JENNA!

Just as he was screaming his last words, the wolves attack him and eat him alive, leaving nothing but a bloody carcass. Finally, it was the end of Band's reign of fear.

A week later, everything was back to normal, no more murders and no more psycho dogs to disturb the peace of the town.

Every dog in town was at the reunion party at the Sled Dog Society, it was an annual get together that they made where all the sled dogs from Alaska, Canada and Russia come together and well just have a good time and all. Of course Nikki, Kaltag, Star and Thunder Jack were in bandages and a few small casts because of their fight. But the center of attention was Steele, who had several large casts all over his body that made him look funny.

RUSSIAN DOG: Look at him, he's a walking mannequin

Everybody starts laughing at him, Steele just growls and crutches away from them to get something to drink.

BALTO: Hehe, poor Steele

JENNA: Ah, he'll get over it, the one I'm worried about is you darlin'

BALTO: smiles I know you do sweetheart...At least it's over now

JENNA: You can say that again

BALTO: At least it's over now

JENNA: Oh Balto...

Balto chuckles.

YUKON: Well, the doctor says in a few days the casts will come off

KALTAG: Good

STAR: Yeah I'm tired of only having one eye to see with

NIKKI: HA! You try having a protector around your neck for a week!

THUNDER JACK: to Draco Feeling better now?

DRACO: Yes, I do, thank you...It's just weird you know, I know Band well enough to know that he was a bad person...But somehow I sorta miss him

THUNDER JACK: Well sometimes when you make a friend it's hard to let go of it once it's gone...But you have to admit that Band would've been your death if you had stick with him

DRACO: I know...At least things are gonna be okay from now on

KAYZER: What are you gonna now?

DRACO: Maybe I can move in here, it's quiet, I like the weather and well all my new friends are here

KAYZER: That's good to hear

Draco smiles.

A few hours later, the party ended and Draco was on his way home when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, it startled him and he looks back and sees Band's deep blue eyes stare at him

BAND: I NEVER DIE!

Draco suddenly wakes up in his bed; he turns on the light and sees his room.

DRACO: sighs in relief Oh it was all a dream...

THE END


End file.
